The Legend
by dragonscales
Summary: While on his three-year training trip with Jiraiya Naruto learns of an old legend about a mysterious woman and her demon companion. Akatsuki are on the move so Naruto better find her first and Kyuubi knows more than he is telling.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Legend

Author: Dragonscales

Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover AU

Warnings: Fairly mild violence, some profanity, and disruption of Naruto storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: While on his three-year training trip with Jiraiya they learn of an old legend about a mysterious woman and her demon companion. Akatsuki are on the move and the woman may have information on how to defeat them, it becomes a race to see who can find her first.

Author's note: Well another new story started. I would probably do better if I got through a whole story before starting another one but for some reason ideas are popping up in my head and I have to write them down. I will say the same thing as I did when I started my other new story. This is not an already written story I am writing it as I go and when it comes to me. So don't expect regular updates and please do not bug me for them. I would love constructive criticism and will ignore flames. Please go easy on me I am still getting back into writing so it is going to be sloppy. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Chapter One

It was a scenic view with a medium sized temple nestled against the base of a mountain in a lush valley filled with flowers, bushes, and trees. Winding it's way from a waterfall that fell into a decent sized pool off to the side of the temple was a gently flowing stream making it's way out of the valley. Many kinds of fish could be seen through the clear water along with plant life and other aquatic creatures. It was a peaceful place; the only break in the atmosphere was the figure of a woman making her way from a cluster of plants to the temple entrance. Her long black hair glistened in the sunlight and it swayed lightly brushing the back of her thighs as she walked. At the entrance to the temple she stopped for a moment and looked back over the valley with her otherworldly blue eyes before disappearing inside.

oooooooooooooo

It wasn't often Naruto felt Kyubbi's presence stir in the back of his mind, so he tended to pay more attention when it did. From what Naruto felt the fox seemed very interested in the conversation in front of Naruto. Jiraiya was busy talking to one of his contacts, a man who happened to be a former monk from a nearby temple. They were talking about a legend the monk had researched in his time at the temple.

Apparently Akatsuki was continually gathering information on anything involving demons including old legends and stories. Jiraiya in an attempt to track where Akatsuki might go or what they were up to had begun collecting information as well. Apparently someone had already been by to ask the monk about his research and not knowing he was an agent of Jiraiya's spy network let him live.

The legend the former monk had spent so much time researching was over a thousand years old and from the time before there were ninja villages or even ninjas themselves, when demons roamed the land freely along with the bijuu. The legend spoke of a beautiful woman and a powerful demon that took human form. It was said the woman was not originally from this world and had the power to subdue demons as evidenced by the one that stayed by her side and protected her.

There wasn't much more to the legend except to tell that the two supposedly lived in a valley guarded by the mystical powers the woman possessed that allowed her to hide the valley as well as choose who was allowed in. Beyond that, the former monk hadn't been able to find much more information. He had searched for more information at other temples and old villages in the various elemental countries before giving up the search and archiving what he had. Jiraiya thanked the man before giving him his payment and leaving with Naruto in tow.

oooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Legend

Author: Dragonscales

Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover AU

Warnings: Fairly mild violence, some profanity, and disruption of Naruto storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: While on his three-year training trip with Jiraiya they learn of an old legend about a mysterious woman and her demon companion. Akatsuki are on the move and the woman may have information on how to defeat them, it becomes a race to see who can find her first.

Author's note: I would probably do better if I got through a whole story before starting another one but for some reason ideas are popping up in my head and I have to write them down. I will say the same thing as I did when I started my other new story. This is not an already written story I am writing it as I go and when it comes to me. So don't expect regular updates and please do not bug me for them. I would love constructive criticism and will ignore flames. Please go easy on me I am still getting back into writing so it is going to be sloppy. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Chapter One

Later that night when Jiraiya had left Naruto in another hotel room by himself while he went to the red lights district. He decided to find out why the fox had been so interested in the old legend the former monk had talked about. After creating some kage bunshins to act as watchers and guardians, per his usual routine now. Naruto settled himself in a comfortable meditative position on the bed and attempted to send himself deep into his mind to where the fox was. Soon enough his efforts paid off and he found himself in the sewer that represented his mind. Walking down the familiar path he soon came upon the nine tailed fox in all it's glory sitting behind the seal. The fox watched his approach with narrow eyes. It wasn't often his vessel came to him of his own accord.

Naruto knew by trial and error that the best way to get information from the demon was to straight out ask him. The old kitsune was a fountain of knowledge if he was in the right mood, but if he didn't want to answer something nothing would budge him. Seeing the burning eyes focused on him Naruto decided to just go for it, and mentally praying the fox was in a chatty mood, he spoke.

"Hey Kyuubi why were you so interested in that old legend we heard earlier?"

The edges of the fox's mouth began creeping up slowly until finally a malicious smile, showing all his teeth to they're finest, appeared. The kitsune's eyes were bright with glee as he answered.

"Because boy, the legend is true and if Akatsuki even manage to stumble near that valley they will die no matter how strong they are."

Naruto's eyes widened. Someone who could kill an Akatsuki member- _and easily if the fox's tone was anything to go by- _like that would be incredible. The way the fox spoke also gave Naruto the feeling that Kyuubi knew more about the strange woman and her guardian than what they had gotten from that former monk.

"Do you know who that woman is then?"

The Kyuubi snorted contemptuously and a wave of hot breath washed over Naruto,

"Boy, All demons know of her and the demon at her side. Back in those times it was smarter and safer to know what she was doing than to not know. She has the power to completely destroy a demon at her fingertips and anyone that has a hint of youkai blood in them."

The great fox demon threw his head back and laughed before turning eyes filled with malicious glee and knowledge back onto Naruto.

"Just think," his voice dropped and developed almost a purring quality. "All of your precious clan bloodlines could be wiped out with a wave of her…dainty…. little…hand."

Naruto stood there shocked as the Kyuubi began to laugh again. Feeling the tug of a kage bunshin trying to get his attention he allowed himself to be drawn away from the disturbing laughter echoing through the tunnels and his head. Coming back to himself he absorbed the memories of a Kage bunshin that had dispelled telling him that Jiraiya was on his way back to the room, and miracles of all miracles not completely wasted. Naruto was glad, he was still a little disturbed from the Kyuubi actually laughing at something and figured Jiraiya would want to know what the fox had said. He also wondered about the fox's last comment and figured Jiraiya would be able to figure it out easier than he would. So Naruto sat there until finally the room door opened and the old pervert walked in.

Stumbling only slightly Jiraiya opened the door to the room he had rented and found his student on one of the futons with his thinking face on. Jiraiya had only seen that look on the gaki's face a couple times and it usually involved the demon fox.

"What's that look on your face for gaki," he roared " Shouldn't you be practicing your chakra control instead of lazing about."

With that the older ninja made his way into the room and flopped himself onto the other futon while kicking off his geta before looking at his student for the anticipated response.

"Shut up Ero-sennin! I wasn't lazing about unlike you. I bet you spent all your time with whores again and nothing to show for it!" Naruto shouted red faced with his finger pointed accusingly at his teacher.

Jiraiya relaxed slightly, if Naruto could still chide him about his nighttime activities then what was troubling him couldn't be too bad.

""Don't call me that! Until you experience the wonders of a woman's flesh for yourself you shall not know of the true beauty a woman's form holds!"

The old pervert's eyes glazed over as he pantomimed running his hands over a woman's form, a line of drool began to form at the corner of his mouth as he let out a perverted giggle. However Naruto's next words snapped him right out of his self induced trance.

"Kyuubi was interested earlier when that old monk was talking about that legend so I went to ask him why. He said that it's true and the woman is real. He also said she could actually kill a demon and if Akatsuki even got near her they would die no matter how strong they are."

Naruto had his thinking face back on as he continued to speak, "then he said something about youkai blood and started laughing real creepy like. Then he made some comment about her being able to wipe out clan bloodlines with a wave of her hand."

All of a sudden in a flash of movement Naruto was face to face with a serious looking Jiraiya who grabbed both his shoulders in a strong grip before saying,

"Listen carefully Naruto, I need you to tell me exactly word for word exactly what the Kyuubi told you."

Naruto was puzzled but dutifully began to repeat what he had been told.

oooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Legend

Author: Dragonscales

Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover AU

Warnings: Fairly mild violence, some profanity, and disruption of Naruto storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: While on his three-year training trip with Jiraiya they learn of an old legend about a mysterious woman and her demon companion. Akatsuki are on the move and the woman may have information on how to defeat them, it becomes a race to see who can find her first.

Author's Note: First off yes this is a short chapter. It is also more of an interlude to give some more background to the story that will become more important later on. Once again this is an AU as well as a crossover so things are going to be different from the Naruto storyline. I know a lot of background has been revealed in the series now and it will conflict with this story so please do not tell me that it does. Once again I appreciate constructive criticism and nice reviews, I don't have a beta so the grammar will be rough maybe when I am done with the story I will have a beta look over it and repost with a betaed version. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Three

When Jiraiya had first begun to travel and establish his spy network he had a few simple goals. He wanted to find out any information that would help the leaf against the other villages and he wanted to gather 'research' for his fledgling book series Icha Icha Paradise. After about six months of travel and spying Jiraiya added a new goal to that list, he wanted to find out how clan blood limits were created. Through his travels he had observed an amazing amount of different kinds of blood limits each one as unique as the next and was intrigued. Each bloodline limit manifested in different ways some were physical, some eye related, and others energy related. Some could even be compared to various animals, like the Inuzuka of the leaf.

So along with his regular spying Jiraiya made it a point to find out whatever he could on the bloodline limits he happened to come across. After several more years and more traveling he began to develop a theory but could find little evidence to support it. From what he gathered most clans with blood limits had either forgotten where they came from or their histories had been destroyed. The most information he could find was in various temples in the elemental countries. Clans with blood limits began to appear as the demons of the world began to disappear. Jiraiya's gut was telling him this was the connection he was looking for however that was the extent of the information he was able to dig up. The only way to learn more was to ask someone who had been around that time period and unfortunately the only ones left were the bijuu. Jiraiya didn't think they would be inclined to help and he didn't want to risk his life for nothing, so he put his theory on the back burner and concentrated on the next volume of his now best selling series.

Now however many years later he was finally getting a clue to the mystery that had plagued him for years. The Kyuubi would definitely have the information he needed to validate his theory. As Naruto repeated what the fox had told him Jiraiya had to restrain his excitement finally he would have another piece of his puzzle. Not to mention if they could find this woman they would have a huge advantage over the Akatsuki. Jiraiya's mind was racing with ideas and his attention only half on what Naruto was saying until he heard '_youkai blood'_ and the woman's ability to completely destroy a bloodline clan.

Jiraiya's theory was actually pretty simple; from the various temple records he had gone through he knew bloodline limit clans started appearing as the minor demons began to disappear. Jiraiya believed the bloodline limits were from humans mixing with demons whether voluntary or not. As humans became more powerful and began to use chakra and make more efficient weapons demons were being driven out. The half demons that were the result of mixing with humans had more children with regular humans. Slowly as the demons were driven from the world and the '_youkai blood'_ flowing through the half demons and the quarter demons began to dilute even further. The abilities that came along with '_youkai blood'_ also began to dwindle until only one dominant trait was left. Through that process certain clans ended up with what was now called a bloodline limit. Once the clans realized the abilities they had were passed down through their blood they began to ensure the continuation of the bloodline through careful and selective breeding. Eventually the clans forgot how they had obtained the bloodline limits or just didn't want to remember due to the matter in which they had come into being.

New bloodlines were developed when a person with an obvious bloodline trait reproduced with someone that had demonic blood running through their veins but didn't manifest their abilities. The Uchiha were originally part of the Hyuuga until such a thing happened and the Sharingan was formed making a new bloodline and a new clan. Nowadays the clans are so obsessed with making sure their bloodline limit stays within the clans that new bloodline limits are almost non-existent and if one does develop then it does completely by accident.

If Jiraiya's theory was right they would have a whole new insight into bloodline limits and their possible weaknesses once they traced the traits back to what demon they came from. Not to mention if the woman from the legend was real -and she had some sort of power that was able to destroy bloodline limits- and they could convince her to side with Konoha or even just to help destroy Akatsuki they would be much better off than they were right now. As it was they still didn't know why Akatsuki was collecting the bijuu, and if it had something to do with the origins of their bloodline limits Jiraiya had a feeling the shinobi world was screwed.

Naruto had finished speaking and was looking at him expectantly so Jiraiya absentmindedly patted him on the head and told him he needed to think about everything and they would talk again in the morning, it was time to go to bed. Naruto grumbled about pervy sages never telling him anything and reluctantly crawled into bed, and as Jiraiya undressed and climbed into his own bedroll the toad sage resolved to send a messenger toad to Tsunade in the morning. She needed to be brought up to speed and he wanted to know if she had ever heard about this mysterious woman. With that last thought Jiraiya slipped into sleep where he dreamed of demons and beautiful women with glowing eyes.

* * *


End file.
